


The Road Less Traveled

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Claire is bi, F/F, F/M, I LOVE THIS IDEA, fite me, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: In which Leon saves Sherry and Claire meets Ada.





	1. Leon and Claire

"This is not how I expected my first day at work to go," Leon muttered to himself as he stepped out of the elevator. Looking down he saw the blood that covered his new vest and made a disgusted noise. "Covered in zombie guts with everyone I was going to work with, dead." Looking around he saw he was in what looked like a basement area. "Jesus this place is huge. Who the hell thought it would be a good idea to turn a museum into a police station?"

Going up the stairs he looked at his gun to double check the ammo. Four bullets left. "Shit." Leon held it tighter going up the stairs, the eerie silence of the hallway weighing heavily down on him. Turning around the corner her was greeted by what looked to be the building's boiler room. Steam clouding his vision as he entered before it cleared up enough for him to see the catwalk he was on leading to an office.

'Office=dead people=guns=ammo.' Holstering the almost empty firearm Leon drew the hunting knife and slowly approached the office. In the doorway was a sideways cabinet. 'Okay, no problem. I've been doing this all day.' Grabbing the cabinet he began to pull but after a minutes or two of struggling the officer realized it wasn't going anywhere.

"Son of a bitch." Getting down on his knees he brought his flashlight down to look into the small office when it stopped on the face of a person. The man paused when he saw a little girl peeking out from behind some boxes. "Hello?" The girl looked at him, obviously terrified. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Leon went to reach for his badge but stopped when he remembered it was still in the main hall where he left it. "My name's Leon, I'm here to help." 

He reached a hand out and she stared wide eyed at it. "I'm a police officer, are you okay?"

"You...need...help," the little girl managed to get out confusing the officer.

"What?" He asked confused. "Why do I need help?"

"H-he's right behind you." Turning around Leon froze when he saw a person staggering towards him. Clearly undead like the others but this one looked even more grotesque. A large, disgusting muscle covered mass covered the right side of his body with orange eyes staring straight at him as the massive arm came down on him, knocking them both to the floor below.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Pulling the gun out Leon aimed for the eyes and four bullets even had a chance against this thing.

~~

Claire grunted as she shoved the manhole cover away and slowly ebbed her way out to see the parking garage. Empty and abandoned cars surrounded the space. The woman had to avert her eyes when she looked to see a police cruiser just outside the barricade with it's brights on. 

"Finally, some good luck." She almost sprinted over to the barricade but friended as she saw the card reader in the wall threat was used to open it. "Or maybe not." Kneeling down she tried to lift the metal when she heard a growl behind her. Turning she saw a dog, angrily growling at her. It's mangled flesh making it apparent what happened. She didn't get the chance to even go for her gun before it was on her, wildly barking and biting at her. Her jacket sleeve to the thing's neck was the only thing keeping it away from chewing her face off.

"Get off of me!" She struggled with the creature, barely able to defend herself when a loud gun shot rang out and suddenly the dog stopped. What was left of it's head currently decorated her chest.

"Hey." A woman's voice called out as Claire got up.

"Who's there?" Looking over she saw the silhouette of a woman nearby. 

"Stay sharp." She called out and Claire turned to see the creature trying to get up. Putting a bullet in it's head made it finally stop moving allowing her to get up.

"Who, who are you?'' The woman came closer allowing Claire to see her face and the gun she was holding. Pulling out a badge she flashed out to Claire. "FBI."

"Oh, um, thank you. For your help." Despite the sunglasses Claire could tell the woman rolled her eyes eyes. 

"I'm surprised you made it this far."

"Honestly, I am too." Claire laughed but the woman made a face. "Ugh sorry. So...FBI? Do you know what's going on here? Why the dead are coming back to life?"

"Sorry," the dark haired woman turned around and began to walk away, "that information's classified."

"Where are you going?" Claire asked making the woman stop and turn around annoyed.

"Do yourself a favor. Stop asking questions and get the hell out of here." She began to walk away again, about to exit through a door. Claire stared for a moment. 

"Hey since you saved me, can I at least get your name?" Claire asked.

"Ada." With that she was gone leaving Claire alone.


	2. Leon

Leon aimed the his gun at thing's big bulging eye but was knocked off his feet as the creature charged at him. His head hit the wall with a loud bang and the officer hissed in pain as he landed on his right shoulder. The blonde struggled to get up as the massive creature reared to charge again before he pulled up the gun and aimed. It was a direct hit making the thing back away slightly, a loud pained hiss could be heard.

Going to shoot again Leon realized the barrel was empty. Ducking behind one of the walls he went to reload the gun, the creature loudly roaring. "Shit, shit, shit," he muttered in the struggle before leaning out to shoot the thing. It hit the thing in what was left of it's human face making it turn in his direction unfazed. "Fuck!" 

It came at him as he ran away from the thing, firing again and hitting the eye with a sickening squelch. Turning Leon realized he accidentally cornered himself between the railing and a very pissed off zombie. It charged at him angrily roaring forcing the officer to duck out of the way. A combination of luck and physics sent the creature falling over the railing head first. It screamed as it went down, out of sight. Leon let out a relieved sigh as he fell to the floor holding his shoulder. Reaching into his fanny pack Leon brought out a first aid spray and aimed it at his shoulder. He hissed at the contact before grabbing a bandage and wrapping it around the shoulder.

Getting up he went back to where he'd fallen earlier and called out. "Hey? Little girl...? It's safe now, the monster's gone." The child walked over to edge of the catwalk.

"Are you sure?" She looked down nervously.

"Yeah, I promise. Everything's fine. But do you see that latter?" He gestured to it. "Could you lower it for me?" The girl looked at it before turning to Leon.

"Will you help me find my mom?"

"Your mom is down here?" Leon asked confused. Maybe she was a police officer? 

"I think so...well I hope so." Leon hoped her mom wasn't one of the many people he had to end up shooting earlier.

"Yeah, of course I'll help you." Leon nodded and the girl smiled before flipping the switch that let the latter down. Climbing up he began to follow the child. 

"This way!" She grabbed Leon's hand and began to lead him up the catwalk into a control room. There was a large lever in the middle of the panel. "I couldn't get it to move..." Leon grabbed the lever and pulled, hard. A loud boom followed by the catwalk adjusting, now allowing them to cross the other side. "You got it!" She sounded happy and grabbed his hand leading him out.

"So, what's your name?"

"I'm Sherry!"

"Nice to meet you Sherry, I'm Leon. Now, what can you tell me about your mom? Is she a police officer?"

"No, she works for Umbrella. She's making an important new medicine."

"Umbrella? The big pharmaceutical company?'

"Yeah. She's always there, I don't get to see her much."

"Well, hopefully we'll find her soon." Going through the hallways they came to a stop at another latter that led up. "Another latter. I'm so fu-" Leon stopped himself when he remembered Sherry. "-done. I'm so done with this."

"It's okay, you can say bad words around me. My babysitter does all the time."

"Well they shouldn't." Sherry giggled as he began to climb, stopping at a manhole cover. It took a few tries, his shoulder screaming in pain as he did so but the officer managed to finally to lift it. Getting out he helped lift Sherry out after him. 

"Over there!" Sherry pointed at the barricade and rushed over with Leon close behind. They stopped just short and Leon held back a curse when he saw the card reader. "It's...closed..."

"We need a key card." Leon kneeled down and tried to lift the barricade. Sherry tried to help but it had almost no impact. "Are you sure this is the way?"

"Yeah! My mom took me through here last time." 

"Sherry?" A voice called out making the two turn around to see an older man. Standing up Leon stared as Sherry stood close behind him. "I've been looking for you everywhere." The man stepped into the light allowing them to see his face. "Brave little girl, leaving her house in the middle of this mess."

"...Chief Irons?" Leon asked surprised to see the man. The man looked him over, seeing the RPD vest. 

"I'm sorry, do you work here?"

"My name's Leon Kennedy, I was supposed to start today."

"Ah, the new meter maid. Surprised you're still alive, I thought everyone else in the station was dead." Leon went to say something before the man pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. "On the ground, hands behind your head."

"Sir, what are you-" the man shot the gun near the officer, just missing his side.

"On the ground, now." Leon glared before reluctantly doing so. The man tossed something he couldn't see to Sherry. "Sherry, tie his hands."

"Why are you doing t-"

"Shut up. Tie him." Sherry stared at him and he grunted. "Alright, tie him up now or he dies." He approached, putting the gun directly against Leon's head. Sherry hesitated before grabbing the man's hands and doing what the police chief wanted.

"What's this all about?" Leon managed to get out through gritted teeth.

"Child endangerment for a start." The man put his key card in allowing the barricade to go up.

"What are you going to do to her?"

"None of your business!" The man snapped as he turned around. "Sherry, come here." The man tried to grab her and she hid behind Leon

"Don't fucking touch her, I swear to God if you hurt her you'll get arrested before-" The man cut Leon off by kicking Leon harshly in the chest knocking him back as he grunted in pain.

"Sherry, get over here. Now." The girl stared terrified at the man holding a gun on her. The man leaned down, shoving the gun in Leon's face, directly between his eyes. "Sherry, get over here now before I shoot his fucking brains out."

"Ok! Ok! I'll go!" Sherry moved towards the man. "But you better be taking me to my mom." Chief Irons got up, letting go of Leon and lifting his hands.

"Of course."

"Sherry, don't listen to him he's full of shit!" The police chief glared at the officer, using his gun to pistol whip Leon hard across the face. He gasped in pain as he fell back on his injured shoulder.

"Stop hurting him please!" Sherry protested when the man grabbed her roughly, dragging her along.

"Don't tell me how to do my fucking job!" 

"Stop! Let me go!" The girl cried as Leon tried to wedge the knife out of his fanny pack. Managing to get it between his fingers and cutting at the ropes around his wrists. The police chief closed the barricade behind him as he shoved Sherry in the waiting car. By the time Leon finally got his hands free the man was already starting the car.

"SHERRY!" The car drive away and the man kicked the barricade angrily. Looking down Leon paused when he saw something on the ground. Picking it up he saw it was the medallion Sherry had been wearing earlier. He pocketed it, ready to return it when he found her again.


	3. Claire

"Hey wait a minute!" Claire called out as she followed the FBI agent through the parking garage. "I'm not done talking to you!" She jogged over to the now open door. Slowly entering Claire brought out the handgun she grabbed earlier. The sounds of zombies groaning becoming louder and louder as she trekked further in. Turning into the hallway the woman was greeted by the sight of jail cells. Walking down she almost jumped as a zombie threw itself against the bars, rotten flesh just grazing her side.

"Jesus..." Claire muttered, taking out her flashlight to reveal most of the cells containing the now undead. "This place is a fucking nightmare." 

"Hello?" A man's voice called out and she turned around the corner to see a man slouched over in his cell.

"Hey!" She rushed over as he got up. A look of relief crossed his visibly human face.

"I don't believe it! A real human." He leaned across the bars with a smile. "Hello human!"

"Are you okay?" She asked looking around. 

"Well about as okay as someone who's been locked in a cell since this whole thing started can be...are we the last ones alive?" 

"No, I mean I'm pretty sure there's a few of us left."

"Well that's good. I guess. Listen can you get me out?" Claire looked over the bars, trying to pull but nothing happened. Looking around she saw the circuit breaker nearby. Going over she went to switch it on but saw some parts clearly missing. 

"No dice, looks like this thing's broken."

"Come on! You need to find a way to get me out before it comes back!" He sounded nervous when there was a low grumbling from nearby. "Shit! It's coming!"

"It? What's coming?"

"Please, open the door!" He begged, rattling the door. 

"I can't!" Claire watched the man back away against the wall, almost shaking ad he did so. He pulled out a parking pass and held it in front of him.

"C'mon, you need this! Just get me out and-" Suddenly there was a loud crash as something broke through the wall and grabbed the man by the face. He screamed in terror as it lifted him off the ground. Claire could only watch in horror as the whatever it was squeezed his head, crushing it into bloody pulp before dropping the now lifeless body on the ground.

"Oh my God," Claire looked up at the huge hole in the wall, whatever had done this now gone. She since as she looked at the body and realized the only way she was getting out of here was by looting the corpse. But now it was a matter of how to get into the cell. The sound of footsteps made her turn around, gun drawn but she lowered it when she recognized the face. 

"Slow down there cowgirl, it's just me." The woman, Ada, Claire reminded herself, sauntered over to the cell. She looked in and made a face at the gruesome sight. 

"I don't know what happened. It just went so quick-"

"I thought I told you to get out of here." She said turning to face the biker. "You don't want to end up like Ben over here do you?"

"You knew him?" Claire asked as she looked over at the deceased man with a grimace. 

"He was an informant. Had information of use to my investigation." She turned around and began to walk away but Claire got in front of the woman to stop her.

"Hey! You can't just keep walking away from me! I want someone to tell me what the hell is going on here!" Ada stared at Claire for a moment before walking around Claire.

"Find away out before it's too late...and then we'll talk." She offered a woman a small smile as she looked back before leaving Claire alone again. Looking back in the cell she realized the only way out was the permit in the now dead man's hand. Going back to the circuit breaker she saw a memo duct taped to the wall beside it.

'...should be a few parts in the generator room.' Claire pocketed the paper, now set on her mission to find the parts and hopefully get out of this Hellhole.


	4. Claire and Leon

"Damn it!" Leon kicked the barricade hard as looked around for a way out. Why did the chief kidnap Sherry? None of this was making any sense. Glancing around Leon's eyes settled on a door nearby that was now open with a green light about it. Jogging over here stopped short when pain shot through his abused arm. "Shit!" Leon hissed holding his elbow. 

Grabbing the bandages from his fanny pack Leon made a makeshift sling to try and take some pressure off. At this point he was sure his arm was broken or his elbow was dislocated. Either way, it hurt like a bitch.

Now walking Leon's good arm held a gun as he passed through the door. 

"This must be where Irons came through." Walking into a hallway Leon stopped to see an office door with a fancy symbol on the door handle. He turned the knob but nothing happened. "It's locked." Backing away he saw a magazine on the floor. He picked it up and began to skim through it before he paused on an article on Chief Irons. "Known for his charity work? This thing is seriously blowing smoke up his ass."

Tossing the magazine aside he continued down the hall and stopped at the entrance to the elevator. A note was taped on the side wall. 

'Express elevator to chief's office. Not for general use.' Beneath it was a map that the man took out to look over.

''Maybe if I'm lucky there's another secret door somewhere in here." Leon folded the map and slipped it into his pocket. The sound of moaned grunts made him turn to see a zombie stumbling towards him. It staggered over as he struggled to aim the gun single handed when in a sudden burst of movement it tackled him to the ground. It screeched at him as the officer struggled to push it off, the only thing between them was the gun currently in the undead thing's mouth. 

A loud gunshot rang out, hitting the square in the head. The creature collapsed on his body and with a pained yelp the blonde shoved it off. Looking up he smiled at the familiar face.

"Claire! You're alright!" The woman grunted as she went over and lent a hand to help Leon up.

"Course I am. No way you're getting rid of me that easily."

"Thank God-we need a key card to get out of here."

"Kind of figured that out already." Claire noticed the sling on Leon's arm with a concerned look. "What happened? Did you get bit?"

"No. It was that bastard Irons."

"Who?"

"The police chief! I was with this little girl, Sherry and he kidnapped her! If I don't find her soon..." Leon trailed off.

"Don't worry, I think I know a way to get us out."

"Really?" 

"Yeah I know where a key card is. We just need to find some parts. You in?" Claire asked lifting up a first.

"Do you really need to ask?" Leon bumped hers with a grin. "So anything interesting happen?"

"Well..."


	5. Claire, Leon and More Dead Bodies

"FBI agent? She have any idea what's going on?"

"I wish, she wouldn't tell me anything," Claire said as she brought out her flashlight and shone it into there dark hallway. "But there was this thing-it grabbed some man and squished his head in one hand."

"Christ-" Leon was cut off by a hand over his mouth from Claire with a quiet, "Shhhh.'' She looked over and pointed up at the ceiling. His eyes followed her hand and he froze when he saw the...thing on the ceiling. It's head looked like a brain with a large muscley body and claws that dug into the tile.

"...what the hell is that?" Leon whispered backing away slightly. 

"I ran into one of those things in the station. Some guy wrote about it, they're called Lickers. They're completely blind." She said quietly, taking out her weapon and pointing it at the thing. "Luckily for us, they don't like fire." Loading a fire round, the young woman pointed the grenade launcher and pulled the trigger. The thing erupted in flames, falling to the floor as it flailed around screaming in pain before shrivelling up.

"Let's go." She stepped over the thing and Leon found himself holding back a laugh at how almost comical the situation was before following. 

"You seem pretty good with that thing. Ever consider becoming a cop?"

''No way, if I did Chris would never shut up about it."

"Did you find out anything about him?" Leon asked as they turned the corner.

"I found a note from him but...it didn't sound like him at all. I don't think he actually wrote it."

"Are you saying someone forged a letter from your brother? Why?"

"I have no idea. I hope he's okay." Claire opened the door and they entered the room. A sudden awful smell hit the duo and Claire covered her nose. "Eugh, Jesus." Looking around Leon recognized the small drawers in the wall.

"Looks like we found the morgue."

"Great. More dead people." Leon noticed a note on the stand nearby and picked it up.

'Autopsy Record 53477, deceased a known kleptomaniac, incarcerated multiple times. It's believed he would steal while in jail. May be linked the disappearance of the office's key.'

"Ugh Claire? I think we're going to have to find this guy," Leon handed her the paper, "he might have the key to the office by the elevator." 

"Okay...so which one of these is he in?" Claire asked as she looked around the unlabeled drawers. 

"I think we're going to have to check them all." 

"Great."


	6. Leon, Claire and Mr. X

"Find anything?"

"Another dead body. What's new?"

"This feels wrong on so many levels." Claire shivered as she looted through the corpse's pocket. Leon was nearby doing the same. 

"Nothing." The would be officer pulled away from the undead body. Grabbing the table he wheeled it back into the wall. Claire was about to give up when she felt something in the dead man's pocket. Pulling the object out she found a key with a familiar pink diamond symbol on it. 

"Bingo!" 

"Alright Claire!" The blonde clapped the red haired woman on the shoulder. "Now let's get the hell out of here before these things start moving again." As if hearing the officers the corpse on the metal slab began to groan. It only began to sit up when Leon already put a bullet in it's head. More groaning could be heard as the duo rushed outside. Leon hissed in pain slightly as he held his shoulder again.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine-"

"Here," Claire reached into her bag and pulled out a disinfectant spray. Taking off the makeshift bandage and applying it to the wound. The blonde bit back a cry while Claire rewrapped his arm. "This should feel a little better." She smiled at him when the two realized how close they were to each other. Her face turned red as she pulled back and Leon turned away, equally as flustered.

"Ugh elevator?"

"Y-yeah." The blonde followed Claire through the parking garage. "So...your brother...Chris? Can you tell me anything about him?"

"Like what?"

"You know, dog person or cat person. Stuff like that."

"Definitely a dog person. He's allergic to cats. You have a brother?" Claire stepped over the body of the licker they killed. 

"Only child. But I always wanted a sibling."

"It's not that great." Claire laughed when they entered the main garage. 

"What about your parents? My mom and dad live up in Minnesota."

"They're...not around anymore." Claire's hesitated as she opened the door. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"We're here." Claire cut Leon off making him come to a stop. Claire inserted the pink allowing them to enter the elevator control room. Leon made his way over to the control panel and flipped the switch. The elevator sounded as it began to come to life when he heard a locker door open. Turning around he saw Claire holding something.

"What you find?"

"It's a shoulder stock GM 79!" She sounded excited as she brought her grenade launcher out, adding the part on. "It's going to let me load the rounds faster."

"You sure know a lot about guns." Leon commented as Claire loaded the grenade launcher. 

"Chris taught me everything I know." The teal made there way into the now open elevator. Leon pressed up and the carriage began to move. It creaked and groaned loudly before coming to a sudden stop. Exiting it Claire held back a groan as she realized they were still in the station.

"It's like we've gone full circle." Leon grasped his gun tightly as he grit his teeth. 

"There has to be another way out." Claire walked down the hallway, Leon just behind her. Rain was still pouring down when they ducked into the building through a now open door.

"What the fuck?" Chief Irons office. Filled with multiple dead and stuffed animals. Racoons, deer and in the center of the room, a wolf. Claire raised an eyebrow at the multitude of animal corpses. Thankfully, not moving. "Think he's compensating for something?" The red head asked while Leon wandered around the room. Noticing a journal on the table in the center of the room he kneeled down to grab it. 

'Taxidemy Log, 

Siberian Tiger (Male approx. 4 years)

Place of capture: Khabarovsk Krei

Length: 9'6 Weight: 529 Ibs.

I nearly came when I sliced it's yellow belly open and it's warm guts spilled out. I still smell of wild beast. This is the life.'

Immediately Leon dropped the notebook in disgust. He did not want to touch something that belonged to whoever wrote that. What the fuck was wrong with this guy? And Chief Irons for that fact? 

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing, just...don't touch any of these animals."

"Wasn't planning on it." Claire tried a door on the side wall but it didn't budge. Judging by the heart symbol on it, needed a different key. Instead they made their way over do the unmarked door leading into a staircase. The two looked up the darkened stairs and Leon took a step back.

"Ladies first."

"You're so thoughtful," Claire grinned as she raised her gun slightly. Making their way up the stairs when there was a sudden loud crash outside. They glanced at each other, continuing to the stairs to the source of the noise. They found themselves in a courtyard, the opposite side of the helicopter that crashed into the building earlier. It wasn't on fire anymore as it moved before being thrown aside completely. Claire and Leon could only watch in confusion and horror as a giant man in a trenchcoat appeared behind the wreckage. Walking straight for them.

"What the fuck is that?!" Leon backed away with Claire, unloading a five bullets into the thing's head. It didn't seem to do anything except knock the man...creature's hat off.

"Um Leon, what do we do?"

"Run."


	7. Leon...Claire?

Leon found himself running just ahead of Claire as the man...thing stalked close behind them with thunderous footsteps. The officer's hands within reach of the door that led into the lobby before the large hand grabbed him.

"Agh!" Leon grunted as the thing picked him up by the neck. 

"Leon!" Claire called out as she raised her rocket launcher. Launching a fire round into the thing's back. The creature stumbled slightly, dropping Leon in the process. It turned around annoyed to the woman. "Come get it ugly!" She gave Leon a look and the blonde knew. They needed to split up. 

She ran in one direction and Leon ran the other. The creature seemed to focus on Claire, going after her instead. Leon raised his gun at the thing when he was tackled from behind. 

"Grugh!!!!" Two zombies, most likely from the plane crash earlier. The blonde cried out loudly as they simultaneously bit into his shoulders. His injured arm bending in a way he knew it shouldn't. "Get, the fuck, off!" Leon shoved the zombies off and struggled to regain his balance. He hissed in pain as he tried to adjust his most likely broken arm. 

"Ughm...."

Right, zombies. No time to stop. 

Stumbling slightly Leon began to make his way back to the office they left. The zombies were close behind as he struggled to keep ahead of them. 

By the time the officer got to the office, he slammed the door behind him and locked it. The dead banged against the door that he now leaned on. Slowly falling down the floor the banging eventually stopped, much to the officer's relief. The man's head fell as he leaned down and curled up. He just...needed a second to catch his breath.

~~

"Shut, shit, shit!" Claire repeated as she ran from the giant man. God, what the fuck way this thing? And why did it want to kill her? It's not like she could stop ask the thing. 

Running through the lobby door into the main hall the woman found herself back in the main hall.

"Great...right back where I started..." Claire muttered as she continued to run down the stairs when she saw him. The man who saved her when she first arrived. Marvin, wondering around aimlessly as he groaned loudly. Very obviously dead.

"Oh God, Marvin." The brunette walked over to the man slowly but he didn't seem to notice. "I'm so sorry..." She raised her gun and aimed it at the back of his head. One shot and he was on the ground unmoving. "I promise...we're going to fix this."

But first, she needed to get the hell out of here.


End file.
